


To London, with Love

by ladydoor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Ficlet, Other, Reconciliation, Reunion, Urban Fantasy, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Just from the fact that Sherlock has never been seen with any woman, you cannot deduce he doesn’t love one.





	To London, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from the quote from The Empty Hearse (below), from the fact that London is affectionately referred to as “she” and from the unhealthy amount of urban fantasy I have consumed lately.  
> Minor alteration of The Empty Hearse timeline - Sherlock goes to see John first, and only the following day he goes to the roof to reconnect with London.

_ “Just put me back in London. I need to get to know the place again, breathe it in – feel every quiver of its beating heart.” _

_ \--- _

On the roof of 55 Whitehall, Sherlock’s steps and the flutter of pigeon wings were the only immediate sounds. From below, the muted echoes of the city life could be heard, cars honking in congestions, people filling the streets, bright red Routemasters swallowing and spewing up commuters. 

He reached the edge of the roof and took in London’s skyline against the overcast sky, the rooftops, the church spires, the skyscrapers in the distance. There was no wind at first, only unnatural stillness. It was cold here and Sherlock wrapped himself in the coat. He inhaled the air like perfume, the scent filling, calming and grounding him.

Then a breeze ran gently through his locks. He shivered.

_ You took your time. _

“I had to take Moriarty’s network down. You know that.”

The breeze changed into a gust and slapped the back of Sherlock’s head.  _ I know that. And I don’t talk about that, you daft man. You have been here for an entire day and only now you see fit to come here. Do you really consider it appropriate? I could sense you in my streets. I could feel your steps. _

“I’m sorry. I needed to see John as soon as possible. You knew I am alive, he didn’t.”

_ And that went well, didn’t it?  _ She sounded amused. The breeze now gently caressed Sherlock’s swollen nose and lips.

“I might have been... presumptuous.”

_ Really? What makes you think that? _ Definitely amused.

Sherlock sighed. She took pity on him.  _ Don’t worry, he will come to terms with it. Just give him time. Humans are difficult. I should know, I have observed them for millennia. _

Sherlock felt warm wind enveloping him, bringing in the scent of a spring morning in Regent’s Park. It felt almost like a human body hugging him from behind. He leaned into it.

“I missed you.”

_ I missed you too.  _ She let him sway in the wind like a boat on the Thames. He could swear he heard seagulls cawing. The breeze kissed his cheek.

_ Something is wrong here, Sherlock. _

“I know. That’s why Mycroft brought me back. I’m trying to find out. Any suggestions?”

_ It is difficult to concentrate on one spot. I just know something is going on. But focus on the subterranean. I can feel the wrongness seeping through. _

“Mmm… You can concentrate on me though... So what, am I special?” Sherlock grinned.

_ I can wipe that smug smile from your face, you know.  _ The temperature dropped and the wind changed into a gale. 

Sherlock winced and braced himself against it.

“Sorry!” he shouted. 

The gale stopped.  _ I forgive you. And what can I say, even cities have their weaknesses. You are my weakness, Sherlock Holmes. Promise you will protect me? _

“I will always protect you, my love.”


End file.
